


not on drugs (just in love)

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Making Out, seungjin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: If you had told Seungmin that he would be making out with Hwang Hyunjin at some random party his best friend dragged him to, he would have laughed at your face but here he was. Making out with the most beautiful person ever, his crush, in the middle of a party.





	not on drugs (just in love)

**Author's Note:**

> i got into my seungjin feels last night bc of hyunjins vlive so this happened,,
> 
> i hope yall enjoy xx

If you had told Seungmin that he would be making out with Hwang Hyunjin at some random party his best friend dragged him to, he would have laughed at your face but here he was. Making out with the most beautiful person ever, his crush, in the middle of a party. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day had started like every other Friday; Seungmin picked up Felix in the morning and drove with him to college. The classes were as usual boring and uninteresting and Felix fell asleep during Psychology which caused Seungmin to throw a pencil at him so the professor wouldn‘t freak out again.

 

”Lix, it was your fifth time falling asleep during Psychology. What are you doing every god damn night?“ The younger said once they were on their way to the library to already do their homework so they had the weekend off. 

 

Felix blushed at that question and sighed.

 

”I was talking to Changbin... Until 3am? I think.“ 

 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows at that and smirked. Changbin was only like a year older than Felix and had a little but successful tattoo shop near their college. He looked extremely intimidating but in fact he was really cute, not Seungmin‘s type though, but definitely Felix‘s. He crushed on the older the first time he saw him, Seungmin knew Felix long enough to see that. Changbin felt the same, judging from his glances at the Aussie and the way he treated him like Felix was the only one for him. Yet, none of them made a move.

 

”Till 3am? Wow, you even ruin your sleeping schedule for him when that‘s like the most important thing for you.“ 

 

Felix blushed even more at that which made Seungmin snort.

 

”Shut up. But he invited me to a party! One of his colleagues, Jisung, you know the one who looks like a squirrel? He went to high school with us and he said I can bring you with me.“ 

 

The Korean boy frowned at that. He remembered Jisung; he was a really sociable person and his parties were amazing and quite... _wild._ Seungmin didn‘t exactly like parties but he didn‘t hate them either. Actually, he was just planning to stay at home and watch some cheesy movies while eating ice cream.

 

As soon as Felix saw Seungmin‘s frown he whined.

 

”Please! I can‘t go alone!“

 

”Lixie, I don‘t know–“

 

”Hyunjin is also coming.“

 

Seungmin froze at this and this time he was the one which face turned into a tomato. 

 

Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. He went to the same college as them and he was a friend of theirs. But to Seungmin... he was more of a friend. He liked Hyunjin. A lot. But not in a platonic way, hell no. He was way past the denial phase. The only thing was... Almost everyone at their college liked Hyunjin that way.But how could they not? He was polite, caring, smart, funny, and so so _so_ extremely good looking. 

 

Before his brain could even fully progress the fact that he‘d definitely see Hyunjin there and he would have to look good he said,

 

”Okay. I‘m coming with you.“

 

Felix smiled at him brightly.

 

”Knew I could convince you with this.“

 

* * *

 

 

”Min, stop running your fingers through your hair, okay? You look hot now stop worrying.“

 

Felix whined the probably tenth time in Seungmin‘s car. 

 

They were parked outside of Jisung’s gigantic beach house (how rich was his family exactly?) and you could already see that the party was going more than well.

 

Seungmin checked his appearance once again in the mirror. He had a basic white dress shirt on and ripped black skinny jeans. His hair was fluffy and didn‘t have much product in it and he was wearing red eyeshadow and some lipgloss which Felix insisted he should wear. Seungmin usually didn‘t dress up like that so he felt weird. Weird but pretty. But pretty enough to face Hyunjin? He wasn‘t sure. 

 

Nevertheless he sighed and looked away from the mirror.

 

”Okay. Let‘s go.“

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they entered the house, Jisung greeted them with Chan, another one of Changbin's colleagues and Jisung's boyfriend, next to him who had his arm protectively around the other‘s small waist.

 

”Hey Guys! I‘m glad you two made it. Lix... Changbin is at the bar.“ 

 

Felix smiled at the pair before looking at Seungmin who only rolled his eyes.

 

”Go after your lover boy.“ he said and Felix practically ran to the bar to which the three only chuckled.

 

”So Seungmin... Why are you so dressed up today?“ Chan asked with a little smile on his lips. 

 

”For real, I‘ve never seen you that dressed up, not even at our high school prom. Who is the lucky one?“ Jisung added and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Seungmin coughed a little and before he could reply he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

”Seungmin! I didn‘t know you were coming today!“ 

 

A soft voice interrupted their conversation however and his throat went dry as he looked to the person to which the voice belonged to.

 

Hyunjin was standing next to him, dressed in a black shirt and black jeans with a chain attached and his cross necklace shining brightly. He was wearing eyeliner and _oh god_. Red lipstick. Red fucking lipstick. Out of all the times Seungmin had wanted to kiss the older, right now he felt like this was the one where he wanted to do this the most.

 

Chan and Jisung looked at Hyunjin and then at Seungmin again before both said _Oh!_ at the same time. The two couldn‘t hear them though, both two deep in their own world.

 

”Come on babe, I think we have to leave the two lovebirds alone.“ Chan whispered.

 

”Perfect idea. I‘m starving! At my own party! That should be a crime.“ 

 

Chan snorted and shook his head.

 

”Of course.“

 

* * *

 

 

Seungmin wasn‘t a dancer. He totally wasn‘t. Nor a person who drinks casually. But Hyunjin was. So he let the older do him both things and before he knew it, Seungmin was tipsy. And a tipsy Seungmin was a honest Seungmin which only meant trouble but at the moment he didn‘t care. Hyunjin looked so pretty, too pretty for a human. 

 

The dim lights made him look even more beautiful and Seungmin couldn‘t help but stare at Hyunjin‘s lips once again. They looked so inviting, so full and just waiting to be kissed. Without thinking twice about it he grabbed Hyunjin‘s hand and dragged him from the dance floor to a corner where no one could see them.

 

Hyunjin‘s eyes were wide as Seungmin let go off his hand and looked at the younger with a confused expression.

 

”You drive me crazy you know that? You... just... existing. God, Hyunjin, you are so beautiful. So pretty, so perfect. Just look at you. So completely angelic, I could never get tired of looking at you.“ Seungmin whispered and smiled at the older.

 

Hyunjin‘s eyes widened even more and his cheeks heated up.

 

”M-Min, what are you saying?“ 

 

Seungmin sighed and chuckled.

 

”I am hopelessly in love with you, Hwang Hyunjin. And I hate that I‘m saying it like this, at this place, under these circumstances. And I hate that I‘m only finding my courage now because of the alcohol but God, I‘m so in love with you. Ever since I‘ve met you I think. You‘ve always taken my breath away and I just—“ 

 

Before Seungmin could continue his rambling, Hyunjin pressed his lips against the younger’s and he stiffened a little before completely melting into it. Hyunjin moved his lips a little hesitantly but once Seungmin placed his hands on Hyunjin‘s hips and squeezed, he became bold and pushed the younger softly before his back hit the wall and kissed him harder. Carefully he grabbed Seungmin‘s hand and pinned them above his head to which Seungmin whimpered and Hyunjin used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside of the others mouth and the younger whimpered even more. 

 

Mind completely clouded Seungmin pulled away from the kiss and breathed heavily before he felt plump lips against his neck, confidently biting and kissing it. He groaned and let this hands slide down a little so he could intertwine them with Hyunjin. 

 

The older smiled at the sweet gesture in this heated moment and softly kissed along Seungmin‘s jaw and placing some more kisses on his cheeks and his forehead and a short one on his nose before giggling quietly.

 

”I was wondering how long it would take you to confess. I‘m helplessly in love with you too, Kim Seungmin. And the circumstances are perfect. Everything is perfect with you.“

 

Seungmin couldn‘t believe his ears. Just a few hours ago he was sure Hyunjin only saw him as a friend but now... He also confessed and Seungmin smiled brightly, happily.

 

”You are such a sap.“

 

”Oh? I‘m a sap? Should I remind you of your words just a few minutes ago?“

 

Seungmin groaned out of embarrassment and hid his face in Hyunjin‘s neck.

 

”Stop giving me alcohol. I can‘t believe I just was this confident.“

 

Hyunjin laughed loudly and shook his head.

 

”You‘re so cute.“

 

* * *

 

 

They went to Seungmin‘s later that night and watched cheesy movies while eating ice cream so Seungmin‘s original plan still worked out. Just this time he wasn‘t alone, he was with his now  _boyfriend_ getting kisses, cuddles and whispered sweet nothings while his hair was being played with.

 

If you asked Seungmin... He could seriously get used this.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about writing a sequel about what happened with changlix hmm stay tuned :D


End file.
